2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Deimos Sharp
Birthplace: Lowell City - Mars Age: 27 ''Bio'' Deimos grew up and was raised on Mars, the son of an Alliance NCO father who was stationed as security in the city and a mother who was a scientist obtaining her doctorate by studying the Prothean Ruins there and forming her thesis. Deimos saw very little of his father growing up as the man was often pulled away on far-flung missions to explore the perimeter of Sol's system. There was little to do on Mars, but Deimos did the most of it and even took shuttles to Earth now and then to visit friends he had made on the extranet. He enjoyed the beaches of Brazil and the people there as they were friendly and treated him with open arms. Life was easy and the influence of Deimos' estranged father was unquestionable as the young boy entered the Alliance Academy upon reaching the age of 18. Exiting the Academy with high accolades and awards, Deimos served his first few years on various frigates. As an officer, his estranged father grew even further distant, which eventually caused Deimos' family to break apart. His mother would often fight with his father about how the rank didn't matter in the house and they were merely father and son, not Officer and NCO. To make matters worse, Deimos transferred from the Alliance Navy into the Marines and entered an infantry vocation, just so he could get as far away from his father as possible. And then came the First Contact war. After the reactivation of Relay 314, and the subsequent destruction of a Turian ship, the conflict escalated into bloody combat. Both Deimos and his father were sent to the lines of battle. Within a few days, Deimos' father's ship was destroyed by a Turian cruiser. And even though their relationship was strained, this sparked a solid distrust that would sit with Deimos throughout the rest of the war for the Turians. He fought in many skirmishes, both on Shanxi and in space via space-jump infiltration onto Turian ships. These clandestine tactics afforded Deimos several awards. The war ended as the Citadel Council intervened to negotiate peace and Deimos returned home to Mars to care for his ailing mother as they both grieved the passing of his father. Soon, his mother followed as she died from a genetic immune system deficiency. Deimos was now alone in life except for his brethren in the Alliance Navy. He would soon dedicate a hard and educated outlook towards the galaxy as humanity was welcomed to the Citadel and their species began to explore and colonize new worlds, like Eden Prime. It's been three years since the First Contact War and while Deimos is tolerant of other species in the galaxy and believes in the greater good, he still cannot let go of the fact that the Turians shot first which resulted in the war and the death of his father. He considers the Turians to be self-exalted at best. Time will tell if Deimos' service in the Alliance at the Citadel will afford him Turian friendship or something much worse. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Human Category:Character Category:Alliance